Misa's other half
by auraclaritykat
Summary: An entirerly sp? different Misa. One who ends up with mello! i dont own Deathnote misaxmello
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Unneeded

Misa, pov

I wasnt meant for this world. My blood is simply dead.

Everything i do is another mistake, i cant do anything right.

I wasnt in love with Light. I was in love with him being Kira.

The love wasnt even love. It was... graditude.

He killed my parents murderer, but only because he was a criminal.

Not because he killed my parents.

I needed someone different, someone who cared.

Light... he could give a damn and wouldn't even cry if i died.

Would anyone really?

My fans would, but only for Misa misa

Not for poor forgotten Misa Aname.

I wondered... could I escape Light?

No, he'd kill me before i got far.

I just want...

(end pov)

Misa's face tilted toward the ceiling and she screamed:

"I WANT TO DIE!"

No one replied. No one said a word. She sunk to her knees.

She smiled in the room. A crazed smile. She wrote a note and placed it on her lap.

She grabbed her death note and threw it into a fire.

Breathing in and lifting her arms up she screamed. Feeling her memories leaving her...forever.

When light returned he found misa was gone. He growled and found a note on the table...

_dear misa/light._

_When u read this I will have forgotten everything I mean everything including the DeathNote and you light. You should also know my was not a real name. My name is different so you cannot even try and kill me. Good bye forever._

_Misa-Misa_

Light's face was emotionless. He sighed and threw the note in the fire.

If he ever saw Misa again he would kill her.

But he couldn't and wouldn't see her again. Misa had written another note, a note to herself. It had told her to dye her hair back to its origional color and cut it shoulder length. Then get out of that house as soon as she could. Find a boy who went by Mello but his real name was Micheal Keehl. It said if she suddenly saw peoples name and numbers above their heads not to freak out. Its nothing. And as soon as she got the instuctions destroy this note. Burn it.

Kari Opalion read the note and threw it into the fire. She went into a room filled with female things quickly packed and stole the money the note had told her to steal. And she left. To look for Micheal/Mello. Kari was Misa's real name. She went by it since her parets death. For safety.

Misa aname...she was dead.

Kari Opalion... was born.

And now she was gonna look for Mello.

_A/N_

_xDDDDDD_

_I've wanted to make this for a while i just neva felt like it ._

_next chap'll be up tomorrow or the day after._

_PROMISE!  
All reviewers get cookies! D_

_Kat_


	2. chapter 2

_A new face A new life_

"_Misa amane was confirmed dead by her boyfriend Light Yagami. No more information has been givin on the cause or reason of her Death Misamisa's fans are in turmoil. In other new" _

A girl with her boots on the table in front of her, turned off the TV. She was wearing a purple short skirt, Her top was long-sleeved and the cuffs where Deep purple, her shirt collar was purple and had a star/crystal like pendant and her choker was purple with a smaller matching crystal. She had purple fingerless gloves and knee high purple boots. Her hair was black and fringy and she had crystal earings. Her expression looked bored. _( a/n Ok I got it from sailor saturn!) _She sighed and pulled out a black vevet covered journal with a blue sign on top. She wrote:

**Dear Journal thing... **

**Still haven't found this "Mello" boy (TT) I'll find him eventually! Hopefully... ugh this is confusing I don't know why i know him .**

** kari**

Kari/ Misa closed the journal and stuck it in her bag. She sighed and walked out and onto her motorcycle. She never payed for her stay but who cared?

She drove off and was pretty bored. Her eyes flashed to purple then she smiled. _**'Mello...micheal keehl I see u. heheh'**_

XX

Mello sat at the bar stand eating a chocolate bar. A girl walked in she had a motorcycle jacket on and a helmet was in her arm. He could see a puple skirt coming out from the long jacket. And she sat down a seat away from him.

" wat would u like miss?" the bartender asked.

" answers. Do u have any idea where a boy named Light yagami is at this moment?" she asked. The bartender blinked.

"I dont know wat ur talkin about missy." he replied. The girl scoffed.

"fine then." She pulled out a gun and shot the man. "useless, I dont want

anyone knowing but I'm also looking for a boy named mello. While ur alive, can u tell me where he is?" she asked the dieing man.

He coffed and pointed at mello. Who was watching this and he pulled his gun on the girl.

"Why do u want me?" he asked.

"Maybe, will you help? I'm killing Kira." she said. Then everything went black.


End file.
